Jerry Gelb
Jerry Gelb is an actor, voice actor, and voice casting professional. Jerry has run a wide gamut of the performing arts since moving to Los Angeles in late 1979. A proud graduate of the Florida State University School of Theatre ('76) his work has ranged from improvisation at the Comedy Store to L.A. Theater, TV and film to directing modern theater through Shakespeare. Owner and director of Ear Whacks!, a voice services and ADR company, he has voice cast approximately 40 feature films, including Dark City and Lost in Space, and voiced over 60 feature films. Jerry has also voiced a variety of anime series, such as Witch Hunter Robin and Magic Knight Rayearth. He has served on the National Board of the Screen Actors Guild and committees. Jerry coaches acting, improv, and voiceover one on one and for John D'Aquino's L.A. workshops. Filmography Anime roles * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Katsuyuki * Digimon Frontier - Toucanmon * Magic Knight Rayearth - Eagle Vision * Witch Hunter Robin - Master (Yuji Kobari) * Gestalt - Soushi * Fist of the North Star - Junk (credited as Donovan Ross) * Vampire Princess Miyu - Bird, Unnamed Shinma * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Masado (credited as Donovan Ross) * The Wanderers - Guest Voice * Bit the Cupid - Various Voices Movies * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Shadkins * Jataka tales - Various Voices * Bottoms Up - Premiere Paparazzi * Chasing Ghosts - Jerry * Latin Dragon - Earl Billings * Wild Things 2 - Morgue Attendant * A Night at Sophie's - Fat Al * Winning London - Bell Captain * All You Need - Nelson * The Granstream Saga - Additional Voice * The Stranger - Additional Voice Television * Entourage - Additional Voices * Book of Days - Priest* * Strong Medicine - "Black N' Flu" - Ken King * Strong Medicine - "Complications" - Ken King * The Huntress - "Showdown" - Nick Babbo * Roswell - "Max In The City" - The Emissary * Unhappily Ever After - The Principal * Max Monroe: Loose Cannon - "Legacy" - Petrell Brother * Paradise - "Boomtown" - Henchman #1 ADR voice casting * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * All You Need * Termination Man * The Last Siege * Devil's Arithmetic * Lured Innocence * Southern Cross * Black Thunder * Six String Samurai - ADR Supervisor * Clockmaker * Freedom Strike * The Shrunken City * Possums * Lost in Space * Dark City * The Secret Kingdom * Left Luggage * Memorial Day * The White Raven * Spacejacked * The Shooter * Don't Sleep Alone * Do You Wanna Dance? * Scorpio One * Shadow Dancer * Surface to Air External links * * Ear Whacks Voice Casting * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male voice actors Category:Florida State University alumni